Dark Claw and Super-Soldier vs. King Godzilla
Dark Claw and Super-Soldier Vs. King Godzilla is an upcoming Death Battle made by thetmartens Introduction Battle of the Amalgams! The two toughest amalgams of Access vs. the Hybrid King of Monsters! Introduction Wiz: Amalgams. a mix of two or more entities to make a more powerful entertity. Boomstick: Such as Dark Claw, the Dark Wolverine Wiz: Super-Soldier, the Patriotic Superman Boomstick: and King Godzilla, the Battra-Ghidorah-Godzilla Hybrid Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills, to find out who would win a death battle. Dark Claw Background Wiz: at the Age of 5, Logan Wayne witnessed his parents gunned down in front of him. shortly he was moved to Alberta, Canada with his uncle. Boomstick: Unfortunately, his uncle also died. This is not his lucky day, is it? Wiz: the first instant he could, he became a member for the Royal Canadian Air Force. Him and his partner in the Air Force, Creed H. Quinn, were enlisted in the Weapon X program. Boomstick: there, his bones got a sweet chrome job, and he learned that he had Retractable Bone claws! Wiz: after Weapon X was terminated, Logan learned all 127 major Fighting styles, and studied Criminology, disguise, forensics, gymnastics and more, learning across the entire world. Boomstick: obsessed with vengeance, Logan took up his Yellow and black costume, and became the Dark Claw, Masked defender of New Gotham. Weapons Wiz: Dark Claw possesses an Adamantium Laced Skeleton, and a wicked Healing factor. he also has incredibly heightened senses. Boomstick: Dark Claw uses fear and cunning to his advantage. he has Many gadgets in his utility belt, such as Explosive Gel, Shock Gloves, and the oh so hilariously named: "Claw-arangs" pfftBWAAHAHAAHA! Feats Wiz: Dark Claw was able to defeat Creed H. Quinn, one of the toughest Amalgam villains, being a Sabretooth/Joker Hybrid. Boomstick: He also regenerated his entire body from his skeleton in mere minutes, much like the original Wolverine. Weaknesses Wiz: his fighting style can be drastically reduced if his opponent does not fear him. and we doubt that King Godzilla will fear the Dark Claw. Boomstick: he also can be killed if his Brain is destroyed, as it is the source of healing factor. Super-Soldier Background Wiz: Clark Kent was your average man Boomstick: Isn't he Superman though? Wiz: Let me finish. in the AMALGAM universe, Clark Kent was an average man. he loved his country, and during WWII, a Super-Soldier serum was developed. Boomstick: Clark let the government inject him with the serum, and bombard him with Solar Radiation, transforming him into the Super-Soldier, the Patriotic, ass-kicking man of steel! Wiz: in a few months, Super-Soldier had won the war single-handedly, until the rise of Ultra-Metallo, a Nazi built hybrid of Ultron and Metallo. he then reportedly sacrificed himself to save the world. Weapons Boomstick: the Super-soldier has powers of Flight, Super-Strength, X-Ray and Heat Vision, and sooo much more! Wiz: He also carries around a shield made of Proto-Adamantium and Vibranium, which he uses to bounce off of walls and hit targets, just like ol' cap. Feats Boomstick: Super-Soldier has taken out Galactiac and Ultra-Metallo Wiz: he also has fought Dr. Doomsday and Green K. Weaknesses Boomstick: he is weak to Kryptonite, and is cocky, and brash. King Godzilla Background Wiz: With all of his Kaiju Defeated, the Evil Dr. Oniyama unleashed his trump card on Japan. Boomstick: A Giant Lizard with Dragon heads and Wings! and Battra's Brain too but, who cares? Wiz: King Godzilla rampaged across Japan, before the real Godzilla Fought him. Godzilla was severely outmatched, but with help from the G Team, Godzilla tackled the Amalgam into a Volcano, where they burned to death along with Oniyama. Weapons Boomstick: King Godzilla has an Atomic Heat ray, Atomic Pulse, and can fire Gravity Lightning from his Arm Heads Wiz: he is faster than the Regular Godzilla, can fly at Mach 3, and is an overall tank with a Healing factor. Feats Boomstick: King Godzilla Ripped Godzilla's Hand off and nearly killed him. Weaknesses Wiz: He was tackled into a volcano by the Big G, and was blinded by Biollante Neo's Sap. Boomstick: Alright, the combatants are set! IT"S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!! Death Battle! (The Camera pans to a Brutally Beaten Dr. Oniyama and Dark Claw ) Dark Claw: "Come on, Bub, you're coming with me!" Oniyama: "Not yet! RELEASE KING GODZILLA!" (A monitor showing King Godzilla's Rampage through New Gotham is shown.) Dark Claw: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! Oniyama: Behold, my trump card! Your precious city is doomed! (Dark Claw punches Oniyama, knocking him out. he pulls out his Claw phone) Dark Claw: Super-Soldier, I need your help! Super-soldier: I'm on my way! (Dark claw glides out in front of King Godzilla just as the Super-Soldier comes in) Announcer: FIGHT! Super-Soldier "stop right there, big guy!" King Godzilla roars. Dark claw throws multiple Claw-Arangs at King Godzilla, but they simply bounce off of him. King Godzilla turns towards dark claw and aims all three of his heads at him. Dark claw uses a Smoke Grenade and escapes before King Godzilla can blast him. the Dark Claw fires a Remote Claw-arang and Super-Soldier super heats it. Dark claw aims the Remote Claw-arang at King Godzilla's wing, puncturing it. King Godzilla moves his heads around while firing Gravity Lightning. Dark Claw: "now you've got me mad!" He jumps onto King Godzilla's face and starts slashing him repeatedly. Godzilla uses his nuclear pulse, melting Dark Claw down to the bones. Super-Soldier uses his heat ray on King Godzilla, but he counters with Gravity Lightning. Super-Soldier Throws his shield at the Mutant, but he simply eats it. Super-Soldier: "That won't matter!" He punches the giant reptile and throws him up in the air. he then picks King Godzilla up again and forces him out into space. King Godzilla Blasts Super-Soldier out into a Red Sun. Super-Soldier: "NOOOOOO!!!!" *Dies* Dark Claw regenerated. "What happened?" King Godzila flies back to earth, and incinerates Dark Claw's Skeleton. Announcer: K.O.! Analysis Wiz: Poor Dark Claw Boomstick: Super-Soldier and the Dark Claw were much smaller, weaker, and overall.. haven't really beaten creatures like Godzilla has. Wiz: Sure, Dark Claw may have taken down Hyena, and Super-Soldier may have taken down Ultra-metallo, but King Godzilla has been able to take down Godzilla, who is widely considered as more powerful than all of the heroes these amalgams are made of. Boomstick: The winner is King Godzilla. Next Time! ???: Type-3, Engage! ???: Initiate Megazord Sequence! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJFvkUCXPLQ) Type-3 Kiryu Vs. Megazord who were you rooting for? Dark Claw and Super-Soldier King Godzilla Do you agree with the Outcome of this battle? Yes No Don't know Category:Thetmartens Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015